Thomas Andrews
Thomas Andrews Jr. was an Irish employee for Harland and Wolff who designed and helped build the RMS Titanic. He was very kind-hearted. Andrews was one of the first people certain that the Titanic would, indeed, sink before it became obvious. He was very protective of Rose DeWitt Bukater and found her trustworthy, being that he told her that the Titanic would sink and told no one else (although her fiancée, Caledon Hockley, had incidentally heard this as well). He was also friendly to Rose's friend (later lover) Jack Dawson and was seen saying "Hello" to him a few times despite this being uncommon in first class passengers to converse with third class passenger. He was portrayed by Victor Garber in James Cameron's film, Titanic. Character History Life on Titanic Thomas Andrews was one of the nine-man guarantee group to be on board to oversee the maiden voyage of the Titanic. Death Andrews is seen standing in the first–class smoking room staring at a painting, "Plymouth Harbour", above the fireplace, his lifejacket lying on a nearby table; he gave the life jacket to Rose in hopes that she would survive, as well as he express to her his regrets and seeks her apology, and they embrace, as a final farewell. While the musicians performed Nearer God To Thee, Andrews was carefully correcting the clock on the mantle. Andrews died when the ship split and destroyed the smoking room. Behind the scenes Contray to popular belief, the sighting of Thomas Andrews in the smoking room was not the last sighting of him. The story of Thomas Andrews accepting his fate and waiting in the smoking room for the end to come is one of the most famous legends of the sinking of the Titanic; the story is that Andrews was last seen by John Stewart, a steward on the ship at approximately 2:10 A.M.(ten minutes before the Titanic fully sank into the Atlantic): Andrews was standing alone in the first–class smoking room staring at a painting, "Plymouth Harbour", above the fireplace, arms folded over his chest, his lifejacket lying on a nearby table. But this story, which was published in a 1912 book (Thomas Andrews: Shipbuilder) and therefore perpetuated, came from John Stewart, a steward on the ship who in fact did leave the ship in boat n. 15 at approximately 1:40 a.m. There were testimonies of sightings of Andrews after that moment. It appears that Andrews stayed in the smoking room for some time to gather his thoughts, then he continued assisting with the evacuation. Another reported sighting was of Andrews frantically throwing deck chairs into the ocean for passengers to use as floating devices. Andrews was then seen making his way to the bridge while carrying a lifebelt, possibly the same lifebelt Andrews had draped over a chair in the Smoke Room. Andrews was last seen leaving the ship at the last moment Extrenal links * *Thomas Andrews at Find a Grave Gallery Titanic_323Pyxurz.jpg|Thomas revealing the fate of the Titanic to the captain and crew. Titanic-1997-titanic-22289842-1706-960.jpg|Thomas Andrews in the Titanic Heaven sequence. Thomasandrews.jpg|Thomas Andrews, builder of the RMS Titanic. titanic-movie-screencaps.com-9137.jpg titanic-movie-screencaps.com-12807.jpg titanic-movie-screencaps.com-17754.jpg titanic-movie-screencaps.com-18049.jpg Category:Characters Category:First-Class Passengers Category:1912 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Irish individuals Category:Victims